The Third Son
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: What if Chris knew about someone that Phoebe never saw in her vision? Someone that no one knew about? What if someone else had came to the past before Chris saved the future? What if it was The Third Son!COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

O.O  
  
This story is set a few months after the season that just ended. Chris doesn't hate Leo, and they're like the best of friends (In case you haven't noticed, I'm into that). But there's one change. Future Wyatt's there. No, stop laughing. I'm serious. Oh, and whenever I say Wyatt, I mean future Wyatt. Baby Chris and Little Wyatt will be referred to as just that: Baby Chris and Little Wyatt.  
  
Leo is also the Charmed Ones new whitelighter  
  
The Third Son:  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chris was on the phone, joking and laughing with someone he's known since he was two years old. Someone that came back to the past, too, but only Chris knew about it. Someone that no one knew about, but those from the future. And Chris planned on keeping it that way.  
  
O.O  
"Chris, can you get the door, please?!" Leo yelled from upstairs.  
  
Chris sighed and answered the door.  
  
"Hey, neighbor!" a man said from outside the door.  
  
Chris nearly fainted. And the man noticed.  
  
"Chris, are you okay?" the man asked.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Michael?!" Chris whispered, stepping outside the door and closing it.  
  
"I'm here to see you and Wyatt," Michael said, smiling.  
  
"Michael, Wyatt doesn't know that you're here," Chris said with pleading eyes. "Just go back home."  
  
"Always a kidder, bro," Michael said, patting Chris on the back and walking into the house. "Hey, Wyatt! You're li-!"  
  
Chris put his hand over Michael's mouth just as Leo and Wyatt orbed in.  
  
"Chris, who's he?" Leo asked, staring at Michael suspiciously.  
  
"Michael?!" Wyatt yelled, smiling. He hugged Michael tightly. "I missed you!"  
  
Michael smiled and hugged his big brother back. "I missed you, too, Wyatt."  
  
Chris pulled the two apart and whispered to Wyatt, "Don't encourage him! He shouldn't even be here!"  
  
"And why not?" Wyatt asked.  
  
Chris pointed to Leo with wide eyes and a look on his face that said it should've been obvious.  
  
Wyatt nodded after look and Leo. "Right."  
  
Leo stared at the two, waiting for some kind of explanation.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell them yet?" Michael asked, looking at Chris and Wyatt, walking over to Leo. He looked Leo straight in the eyes and smiled. "Hi, Dad!"  
  
Leo stared into Michael's eyes. "D - Dad . . ?"  
  
"Yup! Dad!" Michael said, grinning wider than ever.  
  
Chris leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"This was not supposed to happen," he moaned.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and turned to Chris. "He found out about you before you were born. Why not me?"  
  
Chris looked up at him. "Michael, it was only months before I was born, and I didn't just tell them! It was an accident!" He looked at Leo. "Don't worry. You got two years before Hyper Child comes your way."  
  
Leo turned Michael around and looked at him closely. Then he smiled.  
  
"You have my eyes," he said, smiling.  
  
Michael smiled back. "Yeah. I do. I do have your eyes."  
  
"And my hair," Leo said, smiling wider.  
  
Michael smiled wider, too. "Yeah. Almost everything I have I got from you. Except the nose. That's from Mom."  
  
"Dad, take a closer look at him. He looks almost exactly like you, but younger," Wyatt said, trying to end the where-the-kid-got-this-and-that game.  
  
Piper walked down the stairs and look from Michael and Leo, and back at Michael.  
  
"Honey, did your past self come to visit?" Piper asked, looking confused.  
  
Chris chuckled. "No, Mom. That's Wyatt and my little brother. Look at the nose."  
  
Piper looked shocked and surprised, then looked at Michael's nose, touching her own.  
  
"Piper, we're going to have another son," Leo said, turning to face her, his smile now a huge grin.  
  
Piper grinned back at him. "I see that!" Then she turned towards Chris with a concerned face. "Chris? Chris?"  
  
Chris opened his eyes. Piper was standing over him.  
  
"Honey, you fell asleep watching TV. It's time for dinner," Piper said, smiling at him.  
  
"I - I did?" Chris asked, sitting up on the couch.  
  
Piper nodded. "Now, get washed up and meet us in the kitchen," she said, walking off.  
  
Chris walked into the hall and Wyatt walked up to him. He looked concerned.  
  
"Chris, mom would've let you sleep through dinner, but you were rolling around in your sleep and calling out - calling out Michael's name," he said, staring into Chris's eyes. "Mom didn't know what to do so dad decided to wake you up. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing important," Chris said, walking past Wyatt and into the bathroom.  
  
Wyatt followed him.  
  
Chris looked at him through the mirror. "Can you just leave me alone, please?"  
  
"Chris, when I was in our time, no one could find Michael. There was a rumor that he followed you to this time. Is that true?"  
  
Chris sighed and looked down at the sink, resting his hands on the edge of the counter. Then he turned around and looked Wyatt in the eyes.  
  
"It's true, Wyatt."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that he was here?" Wyatt asked, looking confused. "You know how much I miss him."  
  
Chris sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground. "I know you do. And I know that I should've told you." He looked back up at Wyatt. "But you have to understand that I didn't tell you so mom and dad wouldn't find out. It could screw up everything. And Michael understands that, too. So he's keeping away."  
  
Wyatt nodded. "I understand, Chris. I understand why you didn't tell me."  
  
Chris smiled weakly. "Good. I knew you would."  
  
"C'mon. Let's go grab to the kitchen before everyone get suspicious," Wyatt said, and they walked to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone was trying not to bring up the name Michael during dinner, but finally Phoebe's interest got the better of her.  
  
"Chris, who's Michael?" she asked, putting down her fork and spoon.  
  
"He's no one," Wyatt answered for him.  
  
Piper looked over at Leo. "They're keeping something from us about the future."  
  
Leo nodded and looked at Chris.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. You can guess if you feel you need to know, but I'm not going to tell you straight out who he is," Chris said, looking Leo in the eyes.  
  
"Is he your best friend from your time?" Leo guessed.  
  
Chris smiled. "You could say that."  
  
Piper smiled slyly. "Will you two answer questions about who he is?"  
  
"Only certain ones," Wyatt said, setting down his glass of water.  
  
Piper thought for a moment. "How long have you two known him?"  
  
Chris started counting on his finger.  
  
"21 years," Wyatt said straight out. "Math was never one of Chris's strong subjects."  
  
Chris glared at him.  
  
"All you had to do was subtract two years from how old you are, or four from how old I am," Wyatt said, smiling.  
  
"So, you to met him at the same time?" Paige asked suspiciously.  
  
Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, then back and Paige and nodded.  
  
"Interesting . . . Very interesting . . ." Paige said, staring at the suspiciously.  
  
It didn't take Piper to put two together. She gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Piper?" Leo asked her, looking at her with concern.  
  
"I know who he is!" Piper yelled, standing up. "I know who he is!"  
  
"You - You do?" Chris stuttered.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh oh . . ." Wyatt said, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Well, who is he?" Paige asked, looking impatient.  
  
"I - I can't tell you!" Piper said, then jogged out of the room.  
  
Chris and Wyatt looked at each other.  
  
"What do you think she's going to do?" Chris asked as him and Wyatt ran out of the kitchen after her.  
  
Piper was going through the caller ID.  
  
"Michael Peterson! Ha! Chris, that's the last name you used when you first came here!" Piper said, pressing the call back button.  
  
"Hello?" came a male voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi, Michael! I want you to come over right now! Bye!" Piper said, hanging up.  
  
Michael orbed in a minute later, and stormed over to Chris.  
  
"I swear I didn't tell her! She guessed!" Chris yelled in defense.  
  
Wyatt smiled at Michael. "Missed you."  
  
"Miss you, too," Michael said, smiling back at him.  
  
Leo, Paige, and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Wow. He looks like Leo," Phoebe observed.  
  
"Who is he?" Leo asked, also staring at Michael.  
  
Piper smiled. "He's Michael."  
  
"He - He's Michael? And he looks like me . . . So that means . . ." Leo trailed off before fainting.  
  
Phoebe and Paige quickly caught him, both of them staring at Michael.  
  
"Chris, you kept this from us?!" Phoebe yelled, as Paige was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"I had to!" Chris yelled in his own defense.  
  
"It's the thing with you all over again!" Phoebe yelled as she and Paige set down Leo on the couch.  
  
Piper walked over and started shaking Leo. "Leo, honey, wake up."  
  
Leo woke up at the sound of his voice.  
  
Just then, there came a crash from upstairs. All seven of them rushed up the staircase.  
  
Staring back at them was a demon.  
  
"I'm afraid The Third Son will be no more after my visit is through," the demon said, smirking. Then he held out his hand, and Michael came flying towards him.  
  
"NO!" Chris yelled, grabbing onto Michael's arm.  
  
Then demon disappeared, taking Michael and Chris with him.  
  
O.O.O.O.O   
  
Hey, guys! I hope you liked the first chapter from my story! I know that it was a bitch to write! I'm just hoping that the next chapter will be a lot simpler!  
  
Hannah 


	2. Truth and Lies

O.O  
  
This message is to someone who reviewed chapter 1: Chris's cover name when he first came back from the future was Chris Peterson, not Chris Perry. Try looking at the WB website and you'll see it there. And next time you want to yell at me and criticize me in a review, make sure you have the right facts to do it with.  
  
The Third Son:  
  
Chapter 2: Truth and Lies

"I still don't see why you didn't tell us!" Leo said, pacing back in forth in the living room five minutes later.  
  
"Because we didn't want you guys to know about Michael until Mom was pregnant with him," Wyatt sighed, looking down at the floor.  
  
Paige looked up at Wyatt from the Book of Shadows. "Yeah, but if you would've told us about him, we could've prevented this from happening. Just like if Chris told us who he really was, we could've prevented Bianca from taking him. You guys are too tightlipped about the future," she said, looking back down at the book as Piper and Phoebe walked in.  
  
Piper stared at Leo. "Leo, what are you doing?! Don't just stand there! Help!" she yelled, sitting next to Paige and looking at the book.  
  
"I'm asking Wyatt questions so we have more information!" Leo defensively.  
  
Piper looked up at him. "Then don't talk to me! Talk to Wyatt!" she yelled, then looked down at the book.  
  
Leo groaned in frustration.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Wyatt and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, do you know why that demon called Michael The Third Son?"  
  
"Maybe because he's my third son?!" Piper half yelled, looking up at her.  
  
"Well, there could be another reason, Piper," Paige said, looking over at her older sister. "I mean, we don't know anything about the future. And we sure don't know anything about Michael since he's not born yet and we just met future him, right before he got captured."  
  
Wyatt got up and sat in a chair, staring at the ground. "Ever since you guys died, demons have been afraid of Michael, Chris and I become a new set of The Charmed Ones. The male version, that is. Anyway, we're supposed to be strong together than you three. Or Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue were. We were supposed to invincible together. So all the demons that are still alive call us The First Son, The Second Son, and The Third Son. They go after Michael a lot because he's The Third Son. The weakest one. But we never got the chance to try our powers together."  
  
"Why not?" Leo asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. Piper looked disapproving but didn't say anything, instead looking back down at the group.  
  
"I'm gonna go scry for them," Phoebe said, walking out of the room.  
  
"When we were little, Mom wanted us to have a normal life, so we could barely ever do magic. Dad tried to sway her mind but . . ."  
  
"No luck?" Leo asked, chuckling.  
  
Wyatt smiled and shook his head. "Anyway, after you four died, demons kept taking us away from each other, so we couldn't try it then. Then, after a few years, I left voluntarily. And now they got taken away from me again," Wyatt said, getting teary eyed.  
  
Leo put a hand on Wyatt shoulder. "I promise we'll get them back, no matter what it takes. Okay?"  
  
Wyatt looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.  
  
Phoebe walked in and put the map on the coffee table, then ran back out and back in, carrying Chris's car keys. "Wherever Chris is, Michael will be," she said smiling, starting to scry.  
  
"So, what're Michael's powers?" Paige said, handing the book over to Piper and sitting on the other arm of the chair.  
  
"You guys are going to ruin the chair," Piper mumbled, looking down at the book.  
  
"Well, then we can always fix it with a spell," Paige said matter-of-factly. Then she looked back at Wyatt.  
  
"Paige, I don't think we need to know what powers Michael has," Piper said, flipping a page.  
  
"Well, we might want to know if those two can get themselves back here by themselves or not," Paige said, looking over at her.  
  
"She has a point," Phoebe said, looking up at Paige.  
  
"Fine," Piper sighed. "Then get on with it."  
  
"Well, he got premonitions from Aunt Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe looked up at him, looking proud of herself, then looking back down at the map.  
  
"Freezing from mom."  
  
Piper smiled, still looking at the book.  
  
"And he's telekinetic-"  
  
"Big surprise there," Paige said, rolling her eyes. "All three of you are telekinetic."  
  
Wyatt chuckled. "Yeah. I guess we are. Oh, and, of course he can orb, being half whitelighter."  
  
Piper looked up at him. "That's it?"  
  
"Well," Wyatt said, pausing for a second, apparently thinking something through. "He has another. But I don't know if he's mastered it yet."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Leo asked, looking interested.  
  
"He should be able to make himself invisible at will. The last time I saw him, which was about five years ago, he only became invisible when he was really scared. But that should've changed," Wyatt said quickly. "And anyone or anything he touches turns invisible, also."  
  
"Is that all?" Phoebe asked, looking up at Wyatt again.  
  
"Yeah, that's all!" Wyatt said, a bit too quickly.  
  
"I don't understand why this isn't working!" Phoebe yelled, dropping the crystal and standing up quickly.  
  
"And that demon isn't in the book," Piper said, closing The Book of Shadows and setting it down on the table.  
  
"I just hope they're okay," Paige sighed, getting of the chair and sitting back down next to Piper.  
  
"Yeah. So do I," Phoebe said, sitting next to Paige.  
  
O.O  
  
As soon as the demon had left the room he put Chris and Michael in, Michael quickly grabbed Chris, turning both of them invisible.  
  
"Okay, Chris, orb us out of here now," Michael whispered, looking over at Chris.  
  
"I can't! I already tried that, remember?!" Chris whispered in frustration. "Just use your other power!"  
  
"I can't do that and be invisible at the same time, Chris!" Michael whispered back.  
  
"Then I hope the demon doesn't get back anytime soon," Chris said, pulling away form Michael. He looked around. "You can stop being invisible anytime now."  
  
Michael then became distinct, glaring at Chris. "You're no fun."  
  
"I would just like to get out of here before we're killed!" Chris half yelled.  
  
"Shut up or he'll hear you!" Michael whispered.  
  
"Sorry," Chris said, sighing and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Chris, calm down. We'll get out of here. I promise," Michael said, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"What're you doing?" Chris asked, smiling at Michael. "I'm supposed to be the big brother here, remember?"  
  
Michael chuckled and took his hand off Chris. "Sorry," he said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, back to business. Do what you got to do," Chris said, stepping closer to Michael.  
  
"Do you think Wyatt told them about this power? Because you and I both know that they asked," Michael said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they did. But I know that Wyatt didn't tell them. He wouldn't tell them about this one. Mom would bind it, and it's an important power," Chris said looking around, holding onto Michael's arm.  
  
"But it's fun," Michael said, smirking.  
  
Chris looked at him. "It may be fun but it's dangerous," he said seriously. Then he cracked a smiled. "Remember the time you blew up the science lab in elementary? Luckily it was the science lab, and all the mortals thought someone had just mixed the wrong chemicals together. Mom nearly had a heart attack."  
  
Michael smiled. "It was an accident."  
  
"Your lucky Mom and Dad didn't bind that power then," Chris said, chuckling.  
  
"They were going to. But luckily you and Wyatt managed to convince them that it really was a chemical mixing problem, not me," Michael said, remembering hearing Chris and Wyatt talking to Piper and Leo about it, sounding so convincing that Michael almost believed them that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Okay, the demon could be back any moment. Do what you gotta do, little brother," Chris said, closing his eyes.  
  
Michael took a deep breath, concentrating on breaking this rock building down.  
  
The next moment, the walls started cracking, and smoke was going everywhere.  
  
"Remember, Chris, just as long as you stay close to me, you won't get hurt," Michael said, pulling Chris even closer.  
  
"Just hurry up!" Chris yelled, starting to shake. 'I hate it when Michael has to result to this. I always think the ceiling going to fall on me and kill me,' Chris though, keeping his eyes closed tightly, not wanting to get dust in them.  
  
Michael opened his eyes and looked around, smiling at his work. "You can open your eyes now, bro."  
  
Chris opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "We were in the forest the whole time. Huh," he said, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Now can we orb out of here?" Michael asked.  
  
"We should. I think there was a spell on that place or something. So we couldn't orb out, and so no one could detect us there. Luckily no living demon knows your power to make things break and explode. Though I have to say it comes in handy," Chris said, smiling at Michael.  
  
Michael smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. I guess it does. C'mon. Let's go home," he said, orbing away.  
  
"Sure. Don't even wait for me to answer. How nice," Chris said, orbing after him.  
  
"You guys are okay!" Wyatt yelled in joy, hugging the two tightly.  
  
Piper stared at Chris and Michael. "Why are you two covered in dust?"  
  
Paige walked over and inspected them. "And pieces of rock?" she asked, picking a large piece of rock out of Chris's hair.  
  
"Uh . . ." Chris said, looking over at Michael.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them?" Wyatt suggested.  
  
"I say we let them find out on their own," Michael said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, well, Mom found out when you blew up her toaster at age five. I don't think she wants to find out that way," Chris said, glancing over at Piper. "Remember that, Michael?"  
  
"Actually, I do. It was funny," Michael said, chuckling.  
  
"I promise that I won't think it's funny," Piper said, crossing her arms.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you. But don't blame Wyatt for not telling you. Because Chris and I both know that you guys asked him about my powers, and I know that he was cool enough not to tell you about this one."  
  
"And what one is that?" Leo asked, taking Wyatt's place in the chair.  
  
"I can make things break and explode. Comes in handy, that's for sure," Michael said, dusting himself off a bit.  
  
"You're vacuuming this floor," Piper said, staring at the mess he was making. "You're power, your responsibility."  
  
"I'll vacuum," Chris said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I think we should bind that power, Piper," Leo said, looking over at Piper.  
  
"Well, it looks like he has it under control. Plus, if he didn't have that power today, him and Chris would've been stuck wherever they were," Piper said, walking over to Chris and Michael and starting to dust them off.  
  
"Good point," Leo said, nodding.  
  
"Honey, you have something on your nose," Piper said, licking her finger and starting to rub Chris's nose with it.  
  
"Mom. Ew," Chris said pushing her away gently.  
  
"Well, fine then. I was just trying to help," Piper said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's what showers are for," Chris said, orbing out.  
  
"I agree," Michael said, orbing out after him.  
  
"What about the carpet! Someone has to vacuum!" Piper yelled. She turned to Wyatt.  
  
"I'm not vacuuming. It's not my fault," Wyatt said, backing up.  
  
"You did lie to us about Michael's powers," Paige said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah. That's true," Phoebe said, looking over at Paige. She smiled back at Wyatt. "Have fun, kiddo," she said before leaving the room, Paige following.  
  
Wyatt looked over at Leo.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm not happy about you lie, either," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
Piper smiled. "It's settled then," she said, walking out.  
  
Wyatt thought for a moment, then smiled. He looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening, then whispered, "This mess Michael did make, so make it disappear so I can go have a shake." He smiled even wider as the dust disappeared.  
  
"I heard that!" Piper and Leo both yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, it got rid of the mess, didn't it?" Wyatt asked, grabbing Chris's car keys and his jacket, heading out the door. "Shake time."  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Chapter 2! Finally! Review, please! If ya do, I promise to update soon! Anyway, I have to get off! It's 10:30 at night! That's what I call working late! That's okay. It was worth it. I didn't even realize how late it was!  
  
Hannah 


	3. Talks and Surprises

O.O  
  
First of all, I would like to thank Willows2 for correcting me on my Peterson/Perry issue. And I would like to apologize to everyone else. You see, I didn't watch the beginning of the season, so I don't know how Chris introduced himself. All I had to go on was what the WB site had on it. I won't change it, because I'm going to be busy for a while, but I do promise you that I will write Perry instead in the future. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
The Third Son:  
  
Chapter 3: Talks and Surprises

Leo walked up to Michael in the living room that night, since everyone had decided would be sleeping on the couch, since all the other rooms were already taken.  
  
Michael looked and at Leo and forced a smile. "Hey."  
  
Leo smiled and sat down next to Michael. "Can we talk?"  
  
Michael smiled for real, then looked down at the floor. "I was waiting for that question to pop up sometime."  
  
Leo chuckled slightly. "I just want to know about you."  
  
Michael looked up at Leo, no longer smiling. "And you can't wait until I'm old enough to express myself?"  
  
"Michael, you're not even born yet," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "How much younger are you than Chris?"  
  
"Three years and two weeks," Michael said, smiling.  
  
"So your 20 right now?" Leo said, doing the math in his head.  
  
"Yeah. I'm 20 right now," Michael said, looking back down at the ground, getting a bit teary eyed.  
  
"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Leo asked, forcing Michael to look back up at him by gently grabbing his chin and lifting up his head.  
  
"I - It's stupid," Michael said, pulling away from Leo and looking back down at the ground.  
  
"Oh no. Please don't say it's another Chris case," Leo said, eyes going a bit wide. "I don't know if I'll be able to live through that again. It took a while before Chris left the future to the future."  
  
Michael smiled and chuckled slightly. "No. You paid plenty of attention to me."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Leo asked, lifting up Michael's head once again.  
  
"Well, it's just that I watched you die when I was 13. It's really hard to see you again, Dad. Not knowing if it's going to last or not," Michael said, staring Leo in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked, staring back into Michael's eyes.  
  
"Chris is thinking of going back, and him, Wyatt, and I all agreed that if one of us wanted to go back, that the other two would follow. So it's hard seeing you, not knowing for how long it's going to last," Michael said, a tear flowing down his cheek.  
  
Leo wiped it away, getting teary eyed himself. "I promise that it'll be long, Michael. I promise you that you being able to see me will last a long, long time."  
  
"But how can you be so sure? I just told you what we agreed on, and I told you that Chris wants to go back," Michael said, narrowing his eyes at Leo (An: Not a glare. You guys should know what I'm talking about!).  
  
"Because, Michael, I know you're brothers. I know they won't make you go if you don't want to. They'll let you stay here, because they'll understand," Leo whispered softly.  
  
Michael nodded and wiped a few more tears off his face that had fallen.  
  
Chris and Wyatt walked into the room at the moment.  
  
Michael and Leo looked up at them.  
  
"How long have you two been standing there?" Michael asked, standing up from the couch.  
  
"Long enough," Wyatt stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Chris made Michael sit down than sat between him and Leo.  
  
Wyatt walked in the room the rest of the way and sat in a chair.  
  
"Michael, if you want to stay so you can see Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige more, we won't make you go back," Chris said, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.  
  
"But, Chris, you want to go back," Michael said, looking Chris in the eyes.  
  
Chris smiled. "Yeah, I really do, Michael. But just to see what's changed. To see if Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are there waiting for us. But I can do that anytime, and I'd be back in a matter of hours. And I won't do it for while. I promise."   
  
"And if they are there?" Michael asked, looking uncertain.  
  
"Then you three will go back to live with them," Leo said, butting in the conversation. "Got it?" The three Halliwell brothers nodded. "Good."  
  
"I think we should let Michael get some sleep, you guys," Wyatt said, standing up.  
  
"I agree," Chris said, also standing up along with Leo.  
  
"It not that late," Michael said suspiciously.  
  
"But you still need your sleep," Chris said quickly, orbing out, Leo and Wyatt right after him.   
  
O.O  
  
"If Michael caught us," Chris started in the attic, staring at Wyatt, "he wouldn't be able to trust us anymore. You know how he is. When you turned evil he 'learned' not to trust people as easily."  
  
"So you're blaming me, now?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, partly," Chris said, turning to the wall and starting to draw a triquatra (An: Thanks CharmedFreak!).  
  
"Thanks, Chris. That's real sweet of you," Wyatt said sarcastically.  
  
Chris looked back at him and smiled. "Anytime, older brother," he said before turning back to the wall.  
  
"How long are we going to be gone?" Wyatt asked, ignoring Chris's comment.  
  
Chris shrugged, not looking at Wyatt. "Beats me. Michael's sleeping time varies. But, he's not really tired, so it'll take him about an hour to fall asleep, and he'll only be out for about seven hours after that."  
  
"I missed a lot if I don't know how long my youngest brother sleeps a night," Wyatt said sadly, staring at the ground.  
  
Chris looked back at him. "Wyatt, don't beat yourself up over it. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of been able to see Mom, Dad, and the Aunts again," he said, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, Chris, but if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have even died," Wyatt said dryly.  
  
"Good point," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"Oh thanks. Agree with me, why don't you?" Wyatt said, glaring at Chris.  
  
"Well, I kinda just did, Wyatt, so-"  
  
"This is crap, Chris. Do it by yourself, because I'm fed up with your rude way of joking around," Wyatt said, orbing out.  
  
"Fine. I don't need you anyway," Chris muttered to himself. He chanted the spell and stepped through the portal slowly, taking in his old home. Chris looked around and smiled.  
  
Then Prue walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. We were wondering where you were," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him downstairs.  
  
"Aunt - Aunt Prue?" Chris asked disbelievingly.  
  
Prue smiled at him. "Yeah. Chris, are you okay?" Chris nodded quickly. "Good. Do you know where your brothers are?"  
  
"Yeah, I know where they are," Chris said, sitting down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Well?" Piper asked from the chair.  
  
"They're in the past," Chris said, staring around at Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. "Where's Aunt Paige? Oh no. She's not here, is she. Oh my god. What did you guys do?"  
  
"Easy there, pal," Leo said, smiling. "Yes, we went back in the past and saved Prue. But then when we realized it meant we never met Paige, we looked around for her."  
  
"And?" Chris asked, on the edge of his seat.  
  
"And we went back to the past and made sure we found her right when we would've found her before," Phoebe said, smiling. "So, your brothers are still in the past?"   
  
Chris sighed in relief and nodded. 


	4. The Future Is Now

O.O

The Third Son:  
  
Chapter 4: The Future Is Now

Piper smiled at Chris like he was crazy ten minutes later in the living room, everyone else there. "But, Chris, honey, that's not possible. If we kept Prue from dying in the future, wouldn't she be here right now?" (An: Wow. That's a good question. Not even I can answer that one. Time travel gives me a headache . . . grabs her head)  
  
"Well, you haven't gone back in time yet, so I don't think so," Chris said, looking unsure.  
  
"But that wouldn't matter, would it?" Paige asked, looking confused.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care! All I'm saying is that you guys brought Prue back! That's all I know!" Chris yelled, grabbing his head. "Damn, do I have a headache . . ."  
  
"You know, that really is a good idea," Phoebe said, looking quite fond of the idea of going back in time and saving her eldest sister.  
  
"Yeah it is. Let's go do it now!" Paige said smiling, jumping up out of her seat next to Chris and Wyatt on the couch.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and pulled her back down. "Not yet."  
  
Michael, who was sitting down next to the chair Piper was sitting in, looked up at Leo, who was leaning against the wall near the doorway that leads to the hallway. "Since you guys are, like, waiting there for us, does that mean we have to go back?"  
  
Leo sighed. "Yeah, Michael. That means you guys have to go back to your own time. To be with your family from your own time," he said, nodding and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well, the sooner the better," Wyatt said, getting up.  
  
"Yeah," Chris started, also standing up, "I have to agree with you on that statement."  
  
Then five ugly, scaly, brown, bald, icky demons shimmered into the room, smiling evilly and looking around. Then the one who looked to be the leader pointed at Michael and yelled: 'There he is!'  
  
Michael's eyes went wide and he quickly stood up, standing behind Piper, who had gotten to her feet the moment the demons showed up.  
  
One of the demons quickly through a fireball at Paige, throwing her back into the hallway, and another telekinetically threw Phoebe into the hallway, making her head slam against the wall, knocking her out.  
  
Chris glared at the demons and telekinetically threw one out of the window, a piece of glass sticking him straight through the head.  
  
"One down, four to go," Wyatt said, telekinetically grabbing one of the pieces of glass from the open window and sticking it in another demon's heart, causing another demon to start fighting Wyatt, both of them telekinetically throwing things at each other.  
  
"Leo, heal Phoebe and Paige! We'll take care of these four," Piper yelled as she blocked a punch from one of the demons.  
  
"Right," Leo said, orbing out as one of the remaining demons tried to throw a fireball at him.  
  
"I don't have the time to play games," Chris said, telekinetically sending the fireball back at it's demon owner. "Mom, Wyatt, just finish them off already!"  
  
"Alright!" Piper yelled, blowing up her demon, then Wyatt's. She looked around. "Wasn't there one more around here?"  
  
Chris looked around. "There was. I swear there were five of them, and we only killed four. And," he looked around again, "Michael's missing . . ."  
  
"No, he's not missing. He can't be," Wyatt said, chuckling nervously. "He's just hiding, that's all. He was just hiding, so the demons wouldn't take him away."  
  
"Then why isn't he out of his hiding spot now, Wyatt," Chris said, looking over at his elder brother angrily. "This is no time for hopes. We have to do something right now."  
  
"Chris, he can take care of himself," Wyatt said, walking over to Chris. "He's done it before. We've all been captured innumerable times, and we're not dead yet, now are we?"  
  
"Because when we got captured when we were younger, Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige always saved us. And when Michael and I got captured when you were evil, you always made the demons leave us alone," Chris said, staring at Wyatt like he was stupid.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to save his sorry ass again, now won't we?" Paige asked, walking into the living room with Leo and Phoebe.  
  
"We better. Because I'm not going back to my time without him," Chris said, orbing up to the attic. "And these guys are amatures, so I'll have to bring some people in who really know what they're doing. Because without them, we're screwed."  
  
O.O  
  
"Well there goes one very pissed off Whitelighter," Paige said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you be pissed if one of your sister got taken away?"  
  
"He's got a point, Paige," Phoebe said, turning to her little sister with a small smile.  
  
"Book of Shadows?" Piper asked, staring around at everyone.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe it can tell us what kind of demon that is and where it live," Leo said, walking up the stairs with the other four.  
  
"And how to vanquish it. Don't forget that," Paige said, walking into the attic. But once she did, her mouth fell open.  
  
Piper looked over at Chris. "Chris, what the hell did you do?"  
  
Standing in the attic were a Future Leo, looking dangerously hott, I might add, a Future Piper, decked out in leather (leather short shirt, leather pants, and leather boots) and looking about like how evil Piper did in the Season Finale but not so evil, a Future Phoebe, who looked just about the same as Phoebe does in Season 6, and a Future Paige, who looked about the same as she did in Season 6, but with blonde hair that went down the the middle of her upper arm.  
  
Chris smiled. "I brought people who can help us. You guys have never saved any of us from demons before."  
  
"Well, we could always learn, couldn't we?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. But you guys won't have the strength to save him until Michael's born. Him being born gives you guys a lot more power, for some reason," Chris said, shrugging.  
  
"And you brought the us from your time because they have that strength?" Piper asked, also raising her eyebrows.  
  
Chris smiled. "Exactly. Plus, Michael isn't even technically your son yet. But he is theirs," he said, motioning to Future Leo and Future Piper.  
  
"So, what, you just want us to sit back and wait until he's safe again?" Phoebe asked, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well, no. We could use your help so it could go a lot faster," Future Piper said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Let me guess. After Michael's safe, your taking the boys with you when you go back?" Piper said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Piper, they have to," Leo said, standing next to her. "I already said that they would be going back soon."  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting this soon," Piper said, looking up at him.  
  
"How about this: Once Michael is safe, we'll all stay here for a week, and then we'll go back," Future Phoebe said, shrugging.  
  
"Wait. If you four are here, where's Prue?" Piper asked, looking around.  
  
Future Leo sighed. "We made her stay behind."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, standing up.  
  
"We didn't want to cause you guys anymore pain," Future Piper said, looking kinda sad.  
  
"Oh," Piper said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"I think you guys should go back and get her," Chris said, facing Future Phoebe and Future Paige.  
  
"But, Chris -" Future Phoebe started.  
  
"Please?" Chris asked.  
  
Future Paige sighed. "Fine," she said, pulling Future Phoebe back through the portal.  
  
Future Piper turned her attention back to Piper. "Let's find this demon in the Book of Shadows and kick his ass."  
  
"Wow. I become a lot more aggressive and mean in the future," Piper said, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Future Leo smiled. "Yes you do," he said, putting his arms around Future Piper's waist and kissing her neck.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said, smiling disgustedly, "I didn't need to see that."  
  
Future Piper turned to her. "Trust me. You're going to get used to it in the future," she said, turning around in Future Leo's arms and kissing him deeply.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows even higher and turned and looked at Leo, who was staring right back at her with the same exact expression she had.  
  
"Book of Shadows!" Piper yelled, walking over to it and starting to flip pages.  
  
Leo leaned close to Chris. "You actually live with them doing that?" he asked, pointing to his future self and his future wife.  
  
"I got used to them kissing in front of me once I walked into the living room when I was thirteen and saw them having sex on the couch," Chris said, shrugging.  
  
Leo's eyes went wide. "I promise I'll make sure that never happens."  
  
Chris smiled. "Good. Thanks."  
  
"Yeah," Leo said, his eyes still wide.  
  
Phoebe looked over at Chris, her eyes also wide. "I feel so sorry for you, sweetie."  
  
"Trust me, you should feel more sorry for yourself," Chris said, smirking.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, looking over at Future Piper and Future Leo (who were still kissing, mind you) suspiciously.  
  
"Can't tell you. But just trust me," Chris said, smirking even more as Future Phoebe, Future Paige, and Prue (Looks like she always has) walked through the portal, Prue closing it as they stepped out.  
  
Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows and stared at Prue, Phoebe doing the same from beside the couch.  
  
Prue marched over to Future Piper, pulling her away from Future Leo. "We're trying to save your son right now, Piper. You can make out with your husband later."  
  
Future Piper looked over at her and smiled. "Right," she said, walking over and standing next to Piper. "Wow. It looks like your Book of Shadows is on a diet."  
  
"Huh?" Piper asked, staring at her.  
  
"She means it's thin, sweetie," Prue said, patting her on her shoulder. "But ever since that incident fifteen years ago, her and Leo have never been the same."  
  
"What do you mean? We're great!" Future Piper said, smiling.  
  
Prue shook her head and sighed. "And no amount of magic can reverse it."  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked, looking worried.  
  
"Oh, just something with a demon. But we can't tell you what," Prue said, flipping through the book.  
  
"But, don't you want us to not let it happen?" Paige asked, sitting down next to Phoebe, who was sitting down on the couch again.  
  
Prue smiled. "No. Piper and Leo are happy. They do have sex about every day now, though . . . I'd really like that to change," she said, rubbing her arm a bit, looking disgusted.  
  
Future Piper sighed. "We've invited you to join us, Prue."  
  
"Woah!" Piper said, backing away from Future Piper a bit, accidentally running into Future Leo.  
  
"Hey there, baby," Future Leo said, smiling seductively down at her.  
  
"You keep yours, I'll keep mine," Leo said, quickly, grabbing Piper from Future Leo's reach.  
  
"Well, technically, she is mine," Future Leo said, starting to walk over to them.  
  
Future Piper raised her eyebrows. "And, technically, if you sleep with her, you'll be cheating on me."  
  
Future Leo turned back to face her, looking confused. "So?"  
  
"So?" Leo asked, unwilling to believe what his future self had just said.  
  
Future Piper smiled. "Good point. Have fun, honey."  
  
Future Leo smiled and turned back to Piper and Leo.  
  
Prue stepped in his path. "Son now, sex later."  
  
"Sex never!" Piper yelled, starting to grab onto Leo's shirt, who had his arms wrapped around her tightly.  
  
Future Leo sighed, ignoring Piper's comment. "You're right, Prue. We have to find Michael."  
  
Chris turned to Wyatt. "Okay, I know what I said before, but I am officially grossed out now."  
  
"I hear ya," Wyatt said, looking disgusted.  
  
"You know, you guys take forever," Michael said from the doorway, his hands on his hips. Then he spotted Future Piper and Future Leo. "Okay, now I understand."  
  
Future Piper closed the book quickly. "Good. He's back," she said, walking over to Future Leo and kissing him deeply.  
  
"What a wonderful hello," Michael said dryly. He looked over at Prue. "Are you sure there's no magical way to fix them?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure," Prue said, trying to avoid looking over in Future Piper and Future Leo's direction. "I'm deffinatly sure. I've tried everything. Trust me."  
  
"You do kinda look hott in all that leather, honey," Leo said to Piper, looking Future Piper up and down.  
  
"You better be talking about the temperature," Piper said warningly, turning him around so he couldn't look at Future Piper anymore.  
  
Future Piper spun Leo around quickly and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Woah!" Piper said, breaking the two apart.  
  
"Mom!" Chris yelled at Future Piper. "Let him be innocent while he still has the chance!"  
  
"Oh, alright," Future Piper said, walking back over to Future Leo. "But being innocent is so . . ."  
  
"Boring?" Future Leo asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Exactly," Future Piper said, nodding.  
  
"Are you sure they're not -- oh let's just throw a word out here -- evil?" Phoebe asked, Future Phoebe.  
  
Future Phoebe nodded. "We're sure. We've checked about a hundred times. They're good. They're just that bad kind of good. They still fight evil and vanquish demons. They're good. We just don't know how they're good while dressing and acting like that."  
  
Future Piper smiled. "Shall we start off our week now?"  
  
"Week?" Michael asked, looking over at Chris and Wyatt.  
  
Chris sighed. "We're all staying here for a week. So Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige can have more time with us. Then, after a week, we leave. For good."  
  
"Party time!" Future Piper yelled, running out of the room.  
  
"This is going to be a long week," Paige said, eyebrows raised.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Okay, I'll admit it. I had too much fun writing this chapter. I know this isn't really my style, but you have to understand that it was so much fun! I'm really happy I wrote this! Wow. I just realized I've been working on this chapter for a little more than an hour and a half. I better stop now so I can work on my other stories. I'm planning to be in bed by 4am and it's already 2:07am.  
  
Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my new fanfic entitled: Together Forever. It's a Piper/Leo Romance/Mystery story. If you want the summary, here's what you gotta do: Scroll up to the top of the page, click on my pen name, then keep scrolling until you see the words 'Together Forever'. Ciao!  
  
Hannah  
  
/ Click that button. You know you want to! 


	5. The Week That Didn't Fly By

O.O  
  
The Third Son:  
  
Chapter 5: The Week That Didn't Fly By

**O.O.O.O _Day One_ O.O.O.O**

The next afternoon, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige sat in the living room in silence, trying to think up a way to get Future Leo and Future Piper out of there before the week was up.  
  
Paige turned to Phoebe, both of them on the couch. "What do you think the odds are that a demon attacks before they leave?"  
  
"I think there's a pretty good chance that they will, as long as all three of Piper's sons are here in the same time zone," Phoebe said, nodding.  
  
Prue walked in. "Hey, you guys. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No! Not at all! Come! Sit!" Phoebe said smiling, patting the seat next to her.  
  
Prue smiled. "Great," she said, sitting down between Paige and Phoebe. "So, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Trying to figure out a way to make your Piper and Leo leave before they have to," Paige said, looking deep in concentration.  
  
Prue laughed a bit. "You won't get them to leave without their sons. Trust me. They may act like sex-crazed teenagers, but they're still wonderful parents."  
  
Piper smiled. "Well, that's good to know."  
  
Prue looked around and smiled. "I'm just surprised that I haven't gotten any hugs yet."  
  
Then, suddenly, Paige and Phoebe dog-piled on Prue, all three of them laughing and smiling widely.  
  
Piper smiled at her sisters as Future Leo and Future Piper walked in at the same time Leo orbed in.  
  
"Yay! Now all four of us are in the same room!" Future Piper cheered, looking from Leo to Piper and back again.  
  
"I don't exactly think 'yay' is the word for it," Piper said dryly.  
  
Future Piper looked up at Future Leo, looking confused. "Honey, I don't think they like us."  
  
Future Leo smiled. "What's not to like?" he asked, lifting up his shirt sleeve and showing off his bicep.  
  
Piper smiled. "Well, that's one thing I sure like."  
  
"Piper!" Leo half yelled, covering her eyes.  
  
Piper removed his hand. "Well, technically it's still you, sweetie. Just a future version of you."  
  
"And a hotter one, too," Phoebe said, growling seductively at Future Leo.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper, Paige, Prue, and Leo yelled.  
  
Phoebe smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry," she said, looking over at the other side of the room slowly and rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Future Leo smiled seductively at Phoebe. "I don't mind."  
  
"I do!" Future Piper yelled. "My sisters aren't allowed to hit on you!"  
  
Future Leo turned to her and stared at her. "They have before and you didn't mind."  
  
"They have?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.  
  
"Why do you care now?" Future Leo asked, taking Future Piper's hands in his own.  
  
"I - I don't know. I just do, okay?" Future Piper asked, sighing.  
  
Future Leo nodded and kissed Future Piper deeply.  
  
"Not in front of people!" Future Piper scolded, looking around at the other five in the room.  
  
"Sorry," Future Leo said, backing up a bit. "Honey, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."  
  
"I - I don't know," Future Piper said, grabbing her head, starting to sway a bit.  
  
Phoebe quickly got up and help Future Piper sit down on the couch.  
  
Future Leo kneeled down in front of his wife, his expression that of worry. "Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, touching Future Piper's cheek gently.  
  
"I - I don't know. I'm so dizzy," she said, leaning back.  
  
Future Leo tried healing her, and when that didn't work, he pushed Prue out of the way and sat down next to Future Piper.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! Wyatt! Chris! Michael! " Prue yelled, kneeling in front of her younger sister.  
  
Future Paige quickly orbed in with Future Phoebe as Wyatt, Chris, and Michael orbed in.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper!" Future Paige yelled, running to Future Piper's side.  
  
"What happened?" Future Phoebe asked Prue quickly.  
  
"I don't know! One minute she was fine, then next minute she started acting strange, and now she's dizzy," Prue said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, how was she acting strange?" Future Phoebe asked.  
  
"She . . . She started acting like her, in a sense," Prue said, motioning to Piper.  
  
"Well, maybe she's going back to her old self?" Future Paige asked hopefully.  
  
"I hope so . . ." Chris muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
Wyatt and Michael smiled, both nodding.  
  
Piper stood in the back of the room with Leo, Phoebe, and Paige, the four of them trying not to get in the way.  
  
Then Baby Chris started crying upstairs.  
  
"Chris . . ." Piper whispered, heading out of the room.  
  
"Wait," Future Piper said, causing Piper to stop speed walking and turn towards her. "Can - Can I see him?"  
  
Piper smiled and nodded. "Leo, can you go get him?"  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out. Then he orbed back in with a calm Baby Chris, handing him to Future Piper.  
  
"This is so embarrassing," Chris muttered, his face going red.  
  
"You'll get over it," Wyatt said, putting his arms around Chris and Michael's shoulders.  
  
Future Piper smiled as the baby started to fall asleep in her arms. "You know, I feel a lot better now."  
  
Future Leo smiled. "Good."  
  
"Well, it looks like she's back to normal," Prue said smiling, walking over to Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Now all you have to do is wait for Leo, huh?" Paige asked, smiling back.  
  
"That might take a while," Prue said, looking back at her family. Then she turned back to the four. "He's a little stubborn."  
  
"I'm not stubborn," Leo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I see what you mean," Phoebe said, smiling.

**O.O.O.O _Day Two_ O.O.O.O**

The next morning Future Piper was making breakfast when Future Leo walked in.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling, kissing her on her neck.  
  
"Leo, stop it. I'm cooking," Future Piper said, pushing him away gently.  
  
"It's never bugged you before," Future Leo said, frowning.  
  
Future Piper turned around and faced him. "Well, I changed back to normal after fifteen years. And I suggest that you do the same. Because I don't like you like this," she said, getting a bit teary eyed.  
  
Future Leo stared at her. "Piper -"  
  
"Just go away," Future Piper said, turning back to the stove.  
  
Future Leo sighed and orbed to the upstairs hallway. He leaned against the wall then slid down onto the floor just as Piper walked out of her room.  
  
She frowned and looked down at her future husband. "What's wrong?"  
  
Future Leo looked up at her. "I don't get it. She's mad at me for being me. I mean, I get that she changed back to her normal self, but I just can't seem to change. And she said she doesn't like me like this," he said as Piper helped him up off the the floor.  
  
Piper's frown deepened. "She must not be fully normal."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Future Leo asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Because I'd love you no matter what. Your hormones might have changed, but your hearts hasn't," Piper said, smiling softly. "You still care about her as much as my Leo cares about me. That much was clear yesterday."  
  
Future Leo smiled at her. "I don't think that could ever change. I just wish how you felt about me didn't change."  
  
"It didn't. Trust me. She's just . . . She's just not fully herself yet. And you, you're getting there," Piper said, smiling. "And I promise that whatever happened, Leo and I won't let it happen. Because I would never rather make out than take care of my family."  
  
"Piper, I love you," Future Leo said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"I love you, too, Leo," Piper whispered softly, letting him kiss her softly.  
  
"Piper?" Leo said from the other side of the hall.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said, turning towards him. "I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry. I completely forgot that it was future you, and not . . . well, you."  
  
Leo smiled. "It's okay, Piper. I understand," he said, walking over and holding her close to himself. He looked up at Future Leo. "Talk to her."  
  
Future Leo smiled. "I'm the older one. I'm supposed to be more wise," he said chuckling before orbing into the kitchen, where Future Piper, both Phoebe's, both Paige's, and Prue were.  
  
As soon as Future Leo orbed in, the six went silent, staring at him.  
  
"Hey, Leo!" Phoebe said, trying to start up a conversation again. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Piper, actually," Future Leo said, turning to his wife.  
  
Future Piper sighed. "Leo, there's nothing to talk about," she said, looking down at the floor.  
  
Then there came a crash from the living room, like the windows broke.  
  
"Saved by the crash," Paige said, running into the living room with everyone else.  
  
"Uh oh. Not good," Phoebe and Future Phoebe said in unison.  
  
There, standing behind the couch and in front of the broken window, was a demon that looked so much like Belthozar, it was truly frightening.  
  
Future Piper sighed in frustration and tried blowing the demon up.  
  
Prue glared at the demon and tried to telekinetically make him go out the way he came in.  
  
"Our powers aren't working on him," Paige stated obviously.  
  
The demon looked around at the seven. "Where is he?" he asked, glaring at each of them in turn.  
  
"Where is who?" Prue asked, standing in front of her sisters and her brother-in-law.  
  
"Don't play dumb, witch. Where is The Third Son?" he asked, walking towards her. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, lifting her chin up with one of his incredibly long fingernails. "I know you know where I might find him. You are, after all, his aunt."  
  
"Exactly. And that's the reason I won't tell you," Prue said, spitting in his face.  
  
"Bitch!" the demon yelled, throwing her across the room, causing her to slam into a table, breaking it.  
  
"What do you want with him?" Future Leo asked, stepping up in Prue's place.  
  
"What all evil wants with him. I want to kill him. To break up the second Power of Three," the demon said, shimmering behind Future Piper and grabbing her, placing a nail to her neck. "The boy or the woman. It's your choice. Because I wouldn't mind breaking up The Power of Four."  
  
"Who do all these demons know about the second Power of Three and The Power of Four if they don't even happen yet?!" Paige yelled in frustration.  
  
The demon smirked evilly at her. "You witches aren't the only ones who know how to time travel," he said, slicing Future Piper's neck a bit.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Chris yelled from the doorway.  
  
The demon smiled and dropped Future Piper, turning to Chris. "The Second Son. Not nearly as valuable as The First Son, but more valuable than The Third Son," he said, shimmering behind Chris.  
  
Future Leo glared at the demon. "I swear, if you touch him -"  
  
"You'll what?" the demon asked, looking up at him. "You'll kill me?"  
  
"Be careful. We just might," Prue said, helping her sister up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you won't have the chance," the demon said, grabbing Chris's arm.  
  
Chris grabbed the demon by his arm and flipped him over on his back in front of himself. "Don't touch me," he said, glaring at the demon, who was now lying at his feet.  
  
"They were right. You did inherit your eldest aunt's strength," the demon said before shimmering out.  
  
"Chris, are you okay?" Prue asked, running over.  
  
"I'm fine," Chris said, walking over to Future Piper. "Mom, are okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she said, touching her neck where the demon had cut her.  
  
"Let me heal you," Future Leo said, starting to walk over to her.  
  
"No. I'll be fine," Future Piper said, walking out of the room.  
  
Future Phoebe sighed and leaned against the wall, getting pulled into a premonition, of a demon attacking in that room. The demon who had just gotten away.  
  
Prue put her hand on Future Phoebe's shoulder. "What is it? What did you see?"  
  
"Fifteen years ago for us is very soon for them, and that's not the way it's supposed to work out," Future Phoebe said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked, sitting next to her.  
  
Prue sighed. "That demon was the one who made Piper and Leo what they were a couple days ago. I thought he looked familiar. He's come sooner than he was supposed to."  
  
"It's because he came back to kill Michael. That's not the right one," Future Phoebe said, looking up at Prue. "But I'm sure he's going to talk to his counterpart."  
  
"We have to find him in The Book of Shadows before he has a chance to touch Piper and Leo," Paige said, leaving the room.  
  
"I agree. If they never had a chance to turn into what they were, they'll never start fighting," Phoebe said, looking up at Future Leo.  
  
"Then let's go," Prue said, following Paige, everyone else following her.

**O.O.O.O _Day Three_ O.O.O.O**

The next day, no one was able to figure out who the demon was, and no one knew when Future Phoebe's premonition was going to take place.  
  
"What if it's after we leave?" Future Paige asked Prue, worried.  
  
"Then they'll be prepared and ready to fight the demon when he comes," Prue said, confident.  
  
"Well, if they don't, you know Piper won't go back in time to save you. She won't want to. And she needs to," Future Phoebe said, almost as worried as her younger sister.  
  
"Well, you guys could always handle it. It doesn't take The Power of Three to change the past. Just look at Chris and all that he's done," Prue said, gesturing to Chris, who was currently talking and laughing with Michael and Wyatt.  
  
"Has anyone told him that he's still engaged to Bianca in our time?" Phoebe asked, looking from Prue to Future Paige.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe we should go get her," Future Paige said, shrugging.  
  
"No. Chris can wait a week without knowing," Prue said, looking back at Chris along with her two younger sisters.  
  
O.O  
  
"Piper, I really think we should talk," Future Leo said, walking up behind Future Piper, who was doing some dishes in the kitchen.  
  
Future Piper turned around. "Yeah, I think so too. I'm sorry for ignoring you, sweetie," she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.  
  
"So you're back to wearing leather, I see," Future Leo observed, looking down at her and smiling.  
  
Piper and Leo walked in just as Future Leo kissed Future Piper back.  
  
"Oh no!" Piper said, staring at the two. "And you guys were almost normal, too!"  
  
"Normal in your eyes," Future Piper said, wrapping a leg around Future Leo's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
"Hello!" Piper said, her eyes going wide.  
  
Future Piper pouted. "Oh, what's wrong?"  
  
"I would never do that!" Piper said, staring at her counterpart like she was crazy.  
  
"Sure you would. In the future, when you're not such a square," Future Piper said, smiling. "Hmm. That sounds like fun," she added, turning Piper into a child's play block.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled, his eyes going wide, staring at the block. He stormed over to Future Piper. "Turn her back now!"  
  
"Why? So she can spoil our fun again?" Future Piper said, freezing Leo and kissing Future Leo deeply.  
  
Paige walked in, almost stepping on her sister. She picked up the block. "Has Wyatt been down here recently?"  
  
Future Piper smiled. "Yes, he has. That's one of his toys. Can you take it upstairs for me? Thanks. You're a doll," she said before walking out with Future Leo.  
  
Leo became unfrozen and took the block from Paige.  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" Paige asked him, taking the block from him.  
  
"That's Piper!" he yelled.  
  
"What do mean 'that's Piper'?" she asked, knitting her brow.  
  
"The block is Piper! Future Piper turned her into a block!" Leo yelled frantically.  
  
"Okay, Leo, calm down," Paige said, turning Piper back to normal.  
  
Piper looked around. "Okay, what just happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Piper. Except your counterpart turned you into a block," Paige said, smiling. "And she tried to make me believe that it was one of Wyatt's toys. But I was too smart to fall for that."  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and turned to Piper. "They are out of control. Worse than they were before."  
  
"Well, yesterday, when that demon we were telling you guys attacked, he cut Piper -- Future Piper -- with one of his nails. And Prue said that that demon was what turned you guys into out of control teenagers," Paige said, sitting down in a chair at the table.  
  
"Well, maybe that's how he turns people. By cutting them or something," Piper said, sitting down in a chair next to her.  
  
"But, if that's all, how do we know what they turn to?" Paige asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, maybe he has a specialty. Some demons tap into certain parts of a person - fear, deepest desires. Maybe he's one of those kinds of demons," Piper said, glancing up at Leo.  
  
"You might be on to something there," Leo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Now all we have to do is figure out what," Paige said, resting her elbow on her leg and her head in her hand.  
  
"Maybe it turns them into teenagers?" Piper guessed.  
  
"No. Remember that Prue said that your counterparts are still wonderful parents? You can't say that about many teenagers. Maybe he's another of those 'deepest desires' guys," Paige guessed.  
  
Piper chuckled. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well, maybe it's a different kind of 'deepest desires'," Paige said, shrugging.  
  
"Paige, there's only one kind of 'deepest desires'. And we already figured out what mine was about a year ago. And how she acts and what my desire was are nothing alike," Piper said smiling like Paige was crazy.  
  
"Well, what was your deepest desire?" Leo asked, looking interested.  
  
"Oh, nothing important," Piper said, waving it off.  
  
"She wanted a life without magic," Paige said, smiling up at Leo. "That's okay. I wanted a life with only magic. That was a hell of a world."  
  
"Well, Piper, your desires could've changed by now," Leo said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Or at least there's something else that could out-weigh that," Paige said, facing Piper.  
  
"Well, maybe. Wait. Hold on a minute here. Why are we focusing on me? Why not him?" Piper asked, motioning to Leo.  
  
"Because we don't know what Leo's deepest desire is," Paige said, looking curiously at Leo.  
  
"Well, I highly doubt that either of our deepest desires are to be sex-crazed parents," Piper said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, you never know," Paige said, not taking her eyes off Leo. "He is a male," she added, looking back at Piper  
  
"You've got a point there," Piper said, nodding.  
  
"Hey!" Leo said in offense.  
  
"Well, it's true. Guys seem to think about nothing other than sex," Paige said, looking over at Leo.  
  
"You know, it's a known fact that men think about sex every five seconds," Piper said, facing her husband.  
  
"That's not true," Leo said, staring at them.  
  
"That's what you want us to think, isn't it?" Paige asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Can we just get back on topic here?" Leo asked.  
  
"You just don't want to admit it," Paige said, smirking. "But, I agree. We need to figure this out."  
  
"Why do we need to figure out what he brings out? Shouldn't we just concentrate on trying to kill the demon?" Piper asked, standing up and facing the two.  
  
"Yeah. We're wasting time," Paige said, standing up next to her. "Leo, go check Up There. See if they know anything."  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
"We should keep an eye on the boys. Just to make sure they don't get captured again," Piper said, looking worried.

**O.O.O.O _Day Four_ O.O.O.O**

"So, you're sure that the elders don't know anything?" Future Piper asked Leo while flipping through The Book of Shadows, only them two in the attic.  
  
"I'm sure," Leo said, sighing.  
  
Future Piper looked from the book to Leo a few times, then walked over to Leo and sat on his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leo asked, staring at her.  
  
"So, how many times do you and your Piper have sex a week?" Future Piper asked, ignoring his question.  
  
Leo's eyes went wide and his eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. And it's a simple question, really," Future Piper said, leaning close to him and trailing her tongue along his jawline.  
  
"I really don't think that's any of your business," Leo said, backing up on the couch and pushing her off gently.  
  
"Oh, c'mon," Future Piper pouted, sitting on his lap again as Prue walked in.  
  
"Piper, how many times do I have to tell you? If you want to sleep with someone, sleep with your Leo. Not the one from this time," she said, pulling her younger sister off of her brother-in-law's counterpart.  
  
"But, Prue, my Leo's still sleeping," Future Piper whined.  
  
"Exactly. He's already in bed. So go wake him up and you'll be set," Prue said, pushing her out the door. "I can't wait until we save you and my sister from that demon. Trust me, it's no picnic sleeping in the room next to her and your counterpart when they have sex god only knows how many times a day -- oh, and FYI, that's day and night."  
  
Leo got up from the couch and wiped off his jawline, joining Prue next to the book.  
  
"Of course, I can't really blame them. I blame that damn demon," Prue muttered, flipping the pages. She sighed and took a deep breath. "We all have to be careful around him, actually, or only god knows what can happen."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, Prue. We don't need to figure out who this demon is or what he does. We just need to have a spell and potion ready. So stop stressing yourself out," Leo said, closing the book.  
  
Prue sighed. "I guess so." She smiled at Leo. "I really miss this you. The one full of advice and helpful comments."  
  
Leo smiled back at her. "Well, hopefully, if everything works out okay, you'll get this me back."  
  
"I hope so," Prue said, walking out of the attic with Leo.

**O.O.O.O _Day Five_ O.O.O.O**

The next day, Prue yelled for everyone to come to the attic. Chris was the last one to walk in.  
  
"I - I must be daydreaming or something," Chris said, smiling, walking over to Bianca slowly. "You - you died."  
  
"Maybe she did before you saved Wyatt, but she's alive in our time now," Future Paige said, smiling. She turned to Prue. "I thought we were going to wait until we got back for him to find out."  
  
"I just thought he'd be a lot happier if he found out sooner," Prue said, smiling at Chris and Bianca.  
  
Bianca smiled at Chris and hugged him. "I've missed you so much. You've been gone forever," she said, staring into his eyes.  
  
"I - I know. I'm sorry," Chris said, staring back at her, his eyes full of shock, happiness, amazement, and most of all, love. "Bianca, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Chris," Bianca said, kissing him softly.  
  
"You know, I'm not a big fan of her," Piper said, crossing her arms.  
  
Chris looked over at her. "And why is that?"  
  
"Chris, have you forgotten that she's that one that nearly killed you months ago and took you back to your time so Wyatt could have his way with you?" Phoebe asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, that was then. This is now," Chris said, turning back to Bianca.  
  
"C'mon, you guys. We didn't mind him loving her when we didn't know Chris was part of the family. Why start now?" Paige asked, looking from Leo, to Piper, then finally at Phoebe.  
  
"Because we didn't know he was my son back then. That's why," Piper said, staring at her and smiling.  
  
"Exactly," Leo said, looking back at Chris and Bianca.  
  
"But, guys," Chris said, walking over to them, his arms around Bianca's waist. "She's a great person. Wyatt had just sent her to get me. If it had been someone else, they could've killed me if they wanted to. But Bianca didn't because she loved me and she believed that there was another way to saving Wyatt."  
  
"And you make this sound like it's all my fault," Wyatt said, sighing.  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows. "It is."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Wyatt said, hitting him upside his head.  
  
"I'm sorry that you don't like me," Bianca said, looking down at the ground. Then she looked back up at the four. "But just remember that Chris changed the future, so Wyatt didn't turn me back to evil. But Chris did turn me good, even though my mother tried to prevent it."  
  
"Can you guys at least give her a chance?" Chris asked pleadingly.  
  
"Why are you asking them?" Future Piper asked, walking over to Chris slowly. "In three days, you won't see them ever again. So what they say doesn't matter. But what we say does."  
  
Chris turned to her. "They are the people who decide if I'm allowed to date Bianca when I'm a teenager. That's why."  
  
"Well, we did let you, either," Future Phoebe piped up.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
"Because she's four years older than him, remember?" Future Paige asked, her eyebrows raised. "When she's eighteen, Chris will only be fourteen," she added, trying to make her point.  
  
"I say," Piper started. "That we just go downstairs and enjoy our last couple of days together."  
  
"Good idea," Phoebe said, already half way out the door.

**O.O.O.O _Day Six_ O.O.O.O**

"You can't catch me!" Bianca yelled, laughing, running up the stairs in socks, Chris's boxers and Chris's thin, long-sleeved shirt the next morning.  
  
"I bet I can!" Chris yelled, also laughing, pushing Wyatt against the wall and running up after her in socks, sweatpants, and a no-sleeve shirt.  
  
"Chris, Bianca, if you two don't stop running inside the house, you're going to fall and break something!" Phoebe yelled up at them.  
  
"That's why we have Dad and Wyatt!" Chris yelled back at her.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I won't be healing you if you do get hurt! I'm going to let you suffer!"  
  
Piper smiled. "No you won't."  
  
"I can still make him think I will," Leo said, walking into the living room after her.  
  
Bianca then ran back into the living room just as Chris orbed in front of her.  
  
Chris grabbed her and started tickling her. "Ha! I told you I'd catch you!"  
  
"You cheated!" Bianca laughed, pushing him away and running around the couch.  
  
"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Chris said, jumping over the couch and onto Bianca, starting to tickle her again.  
  
"I swear, if you break my furniture . . ." Piper threatened.  
  
"Just let them have their fun. They're young. They should enjoy it while they still can," Paige said from the doorway, smiling at Chris and Bianca.  
  
"Chris, stop! You're making my sides hurt!" Bianca laughed, pushing him on the ground and running out of the room and back up the stairs.  
  
Chris got up quickly and started to run after her, running into Future Leo instead, still laughing.  
  
"Chris, watch where you're going. And stop running in the house!" he yelled as Chris starting running up the stairs again.  
  
"Sorry, Dad!" Chris yelled, rounding the corner to the upper floor.  
  
Future Leo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think Aunt Prue should've brought her here," Wyatt said, walking into the living room after his father.  
  
"Neither do I," Future Leo said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, I do. I think it's great Chris is in love," Paige said, sitting down on the couch, now that it was safe.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. So do I," Future Leo responded quickly. "I just wish he -"  
  
"Wouldn't run in the house, running into everyone and everything?" Piper finished for him.  
  
"Exactly," Future Leo said, nodding.  
  
"Now there's something we can all agree on," Leo said, smiling. "Finally."  
  
Bianca then ran into the living room. Again laughing and screaming as Chris ran in after her, tackling her, pinning her to the ground, and tickling her like crazy.  
  
"Give it up, Bianca!" Chris laughed. "I've already won!"  
  
"Okay! I give! I give! But only because my sides are killing me!" she laughed back.  
  
Chris smiled and got off her, looking around at everyone, chuckling nervously.  
  
"Hi," he said as Bianca got off the floor, using his arm.  
  
"Bianca, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Nah, I'm good," Bianca said, looking down at what she was wearing.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you're kind of wearing my son's clothes," Piper said, also raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What's your point?" Bianca asked, still smiling and looking around at everyone.  
  
"Never mind," Future Leo said, shaking his head.  
  
"But she looks so cute!" Chris said, looking Bianca up and down. He motioned to her legs. "And it shows off those gorgeous, sexy legs of hers." He kneeled down, latched himself onto her left leg, and kissed it.  
  
"You can deffinatly tell he was raised by sex-addicts," Piper commented as Leo nodded.  
  
"He's never acted this way before," Paige said, looking over at the other two.  
  
"Well, he's also never had his fiancee here before, either," Wyatt said, staring at his brother and his soon-to-be sister-in-law.  
  
"Well, he has, but not just for fun. Only when she was capturing him to take him back to you," Piper corrected.  
  
Bianca looked around at everyone and smiled even wider. "Let's go out for breakfast!"  
  
Future Piper walked in in a pair of Leo's sweat pants and one of his short-sleeve shirts. "Who's buying?"  
  
"Why is she wearing my clothes?" Leo asked suspiciously.  
  
Piper smiled up at him. "Because she had nothing else to wear, and it seems to me that she likes wearing your things instead of her own."  
  
"No, I have an even better idea," Chris said, turning to Bianca. "Let's make breakfast for everyone."  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no, Chris," Future Leo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, why not, Leo?" Paige asked, facing him.  
  
"Because last time those two cooked together, they got flour everywhere. And they were making grilled cheese sandwiches," Future Leo said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"W - Well, the flour . . . It was just sitting there," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"And temptation got the better of us," Bianca said, laughing.  
  
"If they're going to be making breakfast, they're going to need flour, because Chris and Bianca love making pancakes and waffles from scratch together," Future Leo said, uncrossing his arms.  
  
"Fine. We won't make breakfast," Chris said, grabbing Bianca's hand and walking out of the room.  
  
"I think you made him mad," Paige said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"That's normal," Wyatt said, smiling.  
  
"So, are we going out to dinner or not?" Future Piper asked, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Nope. I'll make breakfast for everyone," Piper said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Then there came a crash from upstairs.  
  
"They promised me they wouldn't break anything," Phoebe said, walking into the room.  
  
"What makes you think they broke something?" Prue asked, walking in after her.  
  
"Loud crash, sounding like glass. They're playing like children," Phoebe said, smiling and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, they stopped playing," Paige said, getting up.  
  
"Who's up there at the moment?" Phoebe asked, starting to get a little worried.  
  
Prue thought for a second and looked around. "Chris, Bianca, Michael, and your guys' counterparts," she said, looking at Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"We could use a little help up here!" came Future Paige's distressed yell from upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Prue asked, running up the stairs, everyone else running after her.  
  
"A demon took Chris!" Bianca yelled, running up to them. "Do something!"  
  
"Calm down, Bianca. We'll get Chris back," Paige said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Future Paige, Future Phoebe, and Michael ran up to them, looking scared.  
  
"Was it them same demon as before?" Prue asked, looking at the three each in turn.  
  
"Yeah. It was the demon who came before," Future Paige said, looking around at everyone. "The one who wants Michael."  
  
"The demon came before?" Michael and Wyatt asked in unison, looking around at everyone.  
  
"And they want Michael?" Wyatt asked, looking at Prue. "Then why did it take Chris?"  
  
Future Piper smiled. "Because he's more valuable than Michael. But, don't worry, sweetie. You're more valuable that Chris."  
  
"It said that?" Michael asked, looking a bit offended. "Just because I'm the youngest . . . I mean, I do have the most powers, but no . . ."  
  
"Michael, get over it. Once you think about it, it's a good thing. That means if it were just you and Chris or you and I in a room, demons would want to kill me and Chris over you," Wyatt said, staring at him.  
  
"Sure. This coming from the guy who's the most valuable," Michael said, looking even more offended.  
  
"Will you two just stop fighting for one second so we can figure out how to get your brother back?!" Future Leo yelled, facing the two, looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"Yes, sir," Michael said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Wyatt said, also looking down at the ground.  
  
"Leo, don't yell at them. It's not their fault that Chris is missing," Future Piper said, putting her arms around Wyatt and Michael's shoulders.  
  
"You're right," Future Leo said, looking back at his eldest son and his younger son. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Dad," Wyatt and Michael said almost in unison, still looking downward.  
  
"Couldn't Chris get himself away if Michael can?" Paige asked, looking around at her counterpart, her sisters' counterparts, and her brother-in-law's counterpart.  
  
"No," Prue said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Michael's had more practice out of all of us," Wyatt said, looking up at Paige.  
  
"And all the smart demons kept away from us, so when Wyatt or Chris was taken, they took me, too," Michael said, smiling slightly.  
  
"It looks like we have our first smart stupid demon, then," Piper said, looking around at everyone.  
  
Michael sighed. "Tomorrow's our last full day here. If - If we don't fine Chris by then -"  
  
"We will," Future Leo interrupted.  
  
"But if we don't -"  
  
"Michael, we'll find him before then," Wyatt said insistingly.  
  
"But if we don't -"  
  
"Then we won't leave without him," Future Phoebe said, smiling at him.  
  
"We promise," Future Paige added.  
  
"Okay, enough emotional moments! We have a time traveler to save!" Prue yelled, running up the stairs that led to the attic.  
  
O.O  
  
Chris looked around his prison. His smelly, green, stoney prison. He could only hope that he wasn't going to be there for long.  
  
The demon he had come to know as Taignao, being called that by the other demons that were there, walked over to his cell and smiled wickedly.  
  
"In a way, your younger brother is more valuable then you or your elder brother," Taignao said, staring at Chris like he had something special planned for him.  
  
"And why is that?" Chris growled back.  
  
"Well, boys, this one has an attitude," Taignao laughed back at his comrades. He turned to Chris again. "Because The Third Son is so hard to keep in a prison. Whereas you are the simplest one. The First Son is hard to kill, because he has that force field. I'm just surprised that the demons who tired to kill you in the past didn't realize that. But I'm smarter. And I'm smart enough to know not to capture any of The Sons together."  
  
"You may be able to break up the second Power of Three, but you'll never be able to break up The Power of Four," Chris spat.  
  
"Maybe not. But that doesn't matter anymore," Taignao said before leaving with the others.   
  
Then Chris could've sworn he heard someone orb in. But he looked around, and he couldn't see anybody.  
  
"Great, Chris. That's just great. Now you're hearing things," he said, starting to sit down on the floor. But then one look at how dirty it was he decided pacing would be a better option.  
  
"Wow, Chris, you're hearing things?" came Michael's voice. "Like what?"  
  
Chris spun around and looked around the room, not seeing anyone there. "Michael?" Then Chris remembered that Michael could only use one of his powers at a time. "Who else is with you."  
  
"Who else would be here?" came Wyatt's voice. "Michael, the goons aren't in here, so let go of me!"  
  
"Sorry," Michael said, becoming visible and letting go of Wyatt.  
  
"How'd you guys find me?" Chris asked, walking up to the bars on his prison.  
  
Michael smiled and took a deep breath. "First Mom tried scrying for you, but that didn't work, so Dad decided to check with the elders again, and that didn't work, so Aunt Phoebe wrote a simple spell while Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue made a potion. Then they dabbed the potion on the scrying crystal and chanted the spell, and we were able to find you by scrying. So Wyatt and I -"  
  
"Michael, do you ever shut up?" Wyatt asked, telekinetically undoing the lock on Chris's icky, smelly prison.  
  
"Let me think about that for a second. Okay. No," Michael said, grinning.  
  
"Michael, if Dad didn't tell us to not fight, I'd start arguing with you right now," Wyatt said, glaring at him.  
  
"Can we just go?" Chris asked. Then he remembered something. "Guys, if we could orb out of this building, I would've done it a long time ago."  
  
"Besides the invisibility power, that's why Michael's here," Wyatt said, grabbing onto Chris and then onto Michael's arm. "Do what you gotta do, baby brother."  
  
"I will if you promise to never call me that around anybody else ever again," Michael said, turning his head to look at Wyatt.  
  
"Michael!" Chris yelled, getting impatient.  
  
"Fine," Michael said, making the walls explode around them, but looking seriously bored.  
  
"Now we should be able to . . . orb. Where the hell are we?" Wyatt asked, looking around at all the rocks that were surrounding them.  
  
"It looks like we're in the underworld, but how can there be a room inside of a room?" Chris asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, some demons are seriously demented," Michael said, cracking a smile. "Get it? Demons - Demented. Funny, right?" Chris and Wyatt just stared at him. "I guess not . . ."  
  
"Can we just go home now?" Chris asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah," Wyatt said, trying to orb back to the manor. "Why can't I orb to the manor?"  
  
"I don't know," Chris said, looking confused. "I can't, either."  
  
"Me, either," Michael said, looking at them.  
  
Wyatt tried to orb somewhere else, but failed.  
  
"Is there anywhere we can orb?" Michael asked, looking worried. "Because I don't like it down here."  
  
"We can orb somewhere else in the underworld," Chris said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Not funny," Michael said, half-glaring at him.  
  
"You guys, stop it. Maybe we can orb Up There," Wyatt said, looking from one to the other.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Chris said, orbing Up There with his brothers.  
  
"You know, I don't really like it up here, either," Michael said, looking around and shivering.  
  
"Why not?" Chris asked, knitting his brow.  
  
"It's too joy. And white," Michael said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"I hope we can orb home from here," Wyatt said, trying. "Damnit. We can't."  
  
"Why can't we?" Chris asked as Leo walked up.  
  
"Why are you guys up here and not at the manor?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Because we can't seem to be able to," Michael said, shrugging.  
  
"And now we still can't," Wyatt said, looking around for the first time.  
  
Leo smiled. "I'll take you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Chris said as he, Wyatt, and Michael all grabbed onto Leo as Leo orbed to the attic.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," Piper said, raising her eyebrows at the four.  
  
"Ask what?" Michael asked.  
  
"Why your father is with you," Piper said, walking out of the room.

**O.O.O.O _Day Seven_ O.O.O.O**

"It's our last day here," Chris said sadly as everyone sat in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Wyatt said, who was holding Baby Chris.  
  
"Well, you three can always visit here anytime you like," Prue said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be glad to take ya," Phoebe said, smiling sadly.  
  
"I just hope that you guys are ready to take on Taignao -- as Chris said -- when he comes," Future Paige said, sighing.  
  
"We are. And we'll kick ass," Paige said, smiling at her counterpart.  
  
"God, I've been here more than a year already. I'm really going to miss this place," Chris said, standing up and starting to walk around.  
  
"You'll just be going back to the same old manor," Piper said, smiling. "Except it'll be older."  
  
Chris smiled back at her. "You know what I meant."  
  
Piper smiled sadly. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Well, let's not spend our last day together crying and think back to old times! That's for tomorrow," Paige said, standing up quickly.  
  
"Paige's right. We should have fun together," Phoebe said, smiling.  
  
"And let's not think about them leaving," Leo said, kissing the top of Piper's head.  
  
"Okay," Piper said, getting up. "So what can we do?"  
  
"Let's go to the zoo!" Bianca yelled, running out of the room.  
  
"Now there's one person I'm willing to part with," Paige said, staring after her.  
  
"You won't feel that way tomorrow," Chris said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I will. Trust me. I will," Paige said, nodding.

**O.O.O.O _Day Eight_ O.O.O.O**

Piper wiped a couple tears off her face, but it never seemed to make a difference. They just kept on coming, ignoring her will for them to stop.  
  
"You better visit soon," she cried onto Chris's shoulder.  
  
Chris smiled sadly. "I will. I promise I will," he said, turning to Leo, who had a couple tears flowing down his face every other ten seconds. "Bye, Dad."  
  
Leo hugged Chris tightly. "I'm so proud of you. It took guts to come back and save Wyatt. And I'm so sorry for the way I treated you when you first got here."  
  
"It's okay. You had a right to act the way you did," Chris said, wiping a few tears off his face.  
  
"I can't do this. I can't let you three leave," Paige said, latching herself onto Michael's arm.  
  
"Yeah. I agree with the insane woman," Phoebe said, earning a glare from her younger sister. "We barely even know Michael."  
  
"Well, you'll get to know me. You just have to wait a while," Michael said, smiling slightly.  
  
"I still can't believe I let them find out about you," Chris said, sighing.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did," Phoebe said, hugging him.  
  
"Everyone done with their hugging? Good," Future Piper said as everyone nodded. "Because we have to go. Who knows how many things went wrong while we were gone."  
  
Everyone smiled and laughed slightly as Wyatt, Chris, Michael, Future Paige, Future Phoebe, and Prue walked through the portal, all of them with tears on their faces.  
  
Future Piper and Future Leo walked over to Piper and Leo as Phoebe and Paige left the attic.  
  
"Take good care of them," Piper said, wiping off her face again as Leo put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.  
  
Future Piper smiled sadly. "We will. I promise we will."  
  
"I always knew that they had to leave as soon as I heard you guys were waiting there for them, but I never thought that it would have this much of an impact on me," Leo said, wiping away a fresh tear.  
  
Future Leo sighed. "But they'll be visiting. I can promise that."  
  
"How much?" Piper asked, looking up at them.  
  
"I don't know," Future Piper said, sighing deeply. "But we can promise that they'll be visiting at least one weekend a month. We'll make them."  
  
"You sure you guys can handle everything without The Power of Three for two whole days?" Piper asked, chuckling slightly.  
  
"With The Power of Four we can," Future Piper answered, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait," Piper said, looking down at the ground for a second.  
  
"Well, we should go. Wouldn't want to keep you guys from saving Prue, now would we?" Future Piper said, winking at Piper and walking towards the portal.  
  
Future Leo followed her. "Thanks," he said, turning to look back at Piper and Leo.  
  
"For what?" Piper asked, looking confused.  
  
"For reminding us of how much we love each other," Future Piper said, putting an arm around Future Leo's waist.  
  
Leo smiled. "Any time," he said, hugging Piper tightly again.  
  
"And for reminding us that no matter what, we can work through anything," Future Leo said, looking down at his wife.  
  
"Because we're soul mates," Future Piper said, gently kissing her husband.  
  
Piper smiled and looked up at Leo, who was smiling down at her.  
  
"Well, we really have to go now. Or the boys will kill us for getting extra time with you two," Future Piper said, smiling. Then she and Future Leo walked back through the portal.  
  
Piper sighed. "I'm actually going to miss our counterparts. I mean, I hated them, but I'm going to miss them. Does that even make any sense?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Yeah. Because I feel the same way," he said, walking out of the attic with Piper.  
  
Piper turned around, smiled sadly, and closed the portal. Then she smiled at Leo and shut the door gently.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O THE END O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_****_

_****_

Okay, don't start freaking out, okay? I'm going to make a sequel if enough people want me to. And, knowing me, only, like, 5 people have to want me to for me to keep writing. But, don't you think this was a good ending? I mean, it was only a five-chapter story, but the fifth chapter was so fucking long! I mean, on AbiWord, it was 15 pages long, when usually my chapters are only 3 - 9! A part of me thinks that I should've chopped this chapter down into at least 3 other chapters. But, oh well. I don't have the time for that. Actually, I do, it's just that I don't want to. Well, anyway, please review! The more reviews I get, the better the chance there'll be of me writing a sequel! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


End file.
